


Shadows in Summer

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: One warm evening leaves both food souls fatigued, and Whiskey can't help but think about how he feels about the happy blonde.
Relationships: Pizza/Whiskey (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Shadows in Summer

Summer was entering its peak in this peaceful kingdom. A gust of wind blew through the trees growing beside the castle walls, causing the branches to tap a strange beat against the windowpane of Whiskey's workshop.

The castle saw little activity as the King was away on business with a neighboring kingdom. The hallways stood in near silence, the carpeted floors and draperies awashed with somber hues of the sunset as the dusk faded to night. Whiskey’s beakers clinked together like wind chimes, echoing in the generous space of his makeshift lab, the sound was pleasant to the ear even though its contents contained a slow-acting poison. However, the blonde food soul lazing in the office's windowsill eyed the bright green liquid like it was gummy candy. The blonde leaned closer for a fleeting moment and his shadow cast itself over Whiskey.

"So what are you making? It doesn't smell too good," Pizza leaned back against the wide frame, tilting his head. 

"A simple vitamin drink for His Highness," Whiskey didn't look up as he measured out the next ingredient, "would you like some?" 

"Nah, nothing healthy ever tastes good,” Pizza swung his legs and hopped down from his resting spot on the windowsill ledge into the room, “besides I could go for an ice pop right now.”

“Hm, seeing how I just lost my shade I require some rest too,” he settled the bright beakers onto the table as he adjusted the flame under a different one to a low simmer. 

Pizza frowned, “Aw are you sure? I mean I don’t mind the sunshine on a hot day if you need to finish up.”

“Well one, there are curtains and two, you’re someone who doesn’t notice them.” Whiskey gave Pizza a polite smile and pointed behind the blonde. 

“Hm? Oh! Yeah smart,” he pulled the curtains down to cover the window. The long fabric shuffled as the curling breeze shifted against them. When he turned back he saw the doctor resting on the couch, taking off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt at the chest. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor, however, Whiskey saw the shy reaction and chuckled. 

“The heat hitting against your back must have made you dizzy, why don’t you come sit with me?” He watched as Pizza smiled back and walked over to sit beside him on the couch, leaning back into the cushions. He felt tired from the long afternoon and slanted into Whiskey’s side.

“Huh, wow you’re kinda frozen. That feels good,” he reached a hand over to hold Whiskey’s forearm, noticing it to be a chiller temperature than what was in the room. 

“Yes, you could say that I’m cold-blooded,” he laughs, “or perhaps you need to cool down. You’re nearly running a fever, have you been drinking enough?” 

“But I’m a food soul. We don't need actual food or drink, though they are yummy sometimes.” 

“Here,” Whiskey leaned forward to the coffee table and poured out a glass of water. The remains of melted ice clanked on the glass as the water filled the cup. He presented the edge to Pizza’s lips waiting for the smaller food soul to part them. 

“Ah thanks,” with a hand on Whiskey’s, he drank down the refreshing beverage as it was fed to him. Pizza pulled back after a couple of large generous sips, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He adjusted himself on the sofa to lay down on Whiskey’s lap.

“Oh?” Whiskey raised an eyebrow, “Sleepy?” 

“Kinda, I hope you don’t mind but since you’re resting anyway, um, you’re comfortable. But if you need to get up I understand.” Pizza blushed as he looked up into the doctor’s eyes.

Whiskey took a moment and smiled. A grin grew on his face as he just petted Pizza’s hair and nodded. He laid themselves back against the couch, wrapping an arm around the shorter food soul. He thought to himself as time seemed to slow. He had all the time in the world, in which the only endpoint was his reunion with that person he lost long ago. He would use anyone and everyone to get them back. But that didn’t mean he denied being selfish as others in his position would defend, he embraced it as a part of himself. A good toy lasts a long time before it’s final use. He pondered upon that. He watched as Pizza’s chest rose and fell with each breath, slowing as he fell asleep. 

However, something in the doctor’s heart twitched. As he ran his gloved fingers through that sunflower hued hair, he felt himself growing attached. The idiotic idea that he would ever love anyone else other than her stung at his chest in anger. He made a commitment no matter the cost that he would get her back. He had destroyed entire kingdoms, how was the food soul on his lap holding him back from experimenting on him then and there. He’s had numerous opportunities to take advantage of his easily earned trust; There was no rationale for playing his role for as long as he’s had.

Although, he wondered to himself that if he believed time didn’t move again until he had brought that special person back, then he could by theory work as slow as he wanted too. He could enjoy the food soul on his lap without rushing or a feeling of guilt that he was cheating on his true love. 

With his mindset calm again, he carefully stood from the sofa making sure that Pizza was fully laying down on it. He turned off the flame from the beaker stand and with a pair of tongs he tossed it down into the dead garden below the window along with the other shattered beakers. The thick withered vines glowed for a moment before crumbling into ash. 

The faint sound awoke Pizza, “Aw did another one break?”

“It happens,” Whiskey smiled in response, “why don’t we call it a day and acquire a late lunch together hm?” He settled the tongs back onto the table and began to clean up the area. 

“Ha,” Pizza grinned, “More like an early dinner. But yeah! Anything’s fine really. I trust you.”  



End file.
